Perseus (God of War)
Perseus is a major antagonist in God of War II. He seeks the Sisters of Fate so he can revive his love. History When Kratos was figuring out a way to get to the Temple of the Sisters of Fate, he came across Perseus, who was trapped in a room with no exits. At first he pleaded for Kratos' help because he was trapped, but when Kratos managed to enter into the room, the door closed leaving both Perseus and Kratos trapped. Thinking this was a test from the Sisters of Fate, Perseus confronted Kratos. He fights with a helmet that allowed him to turn invisible, throws some slings at Kratos, uses a sword and uses a shield to block cetains attacks. After Kratos destroys the Helmet, Perseus will attack with his sword, if Kratos is too close, and throw some slings if Kratos is too far. When Kratos destroys Perseus' sword, Perseus will processed to creating a blinding light that tempoary blinds Kratos, which leaves him vunerable to any attacks if he doesn't get out the daze. After Kratos manage to knock out Perseus, Kratos drowns Perseus, and tosses him onto a hook, killing him. After he kills Perseus, Kratos aquires Perseus' Shield, and uses it to progress onward. Powers and Abilities Perseus is a demigod, so he has great physical strength and stamina. He skilled with a sword, uses a sling to throw projectitles, and a shield that can generate a blinding light. He also has a helmet called the Hades' Helm which grants him invisibility. Trivia *He was named after the Greek hero of the same name. *Perseus is Kratos' half-brother, this makes him the third half-relative he's killed, the first being Pollux & Castor, the second being Ares. *In God of War II, the voice of the character Perseus is that of Harry Hamlin, the same actor who portrayed Perseus in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans. *Perseus' original appearance was modeled after Harry Hamlin's portrayal of the character in the 1981 film, but due to copyright restrictions his appearance was changed. *When Perseus is impaled on the hook, he is facing the door Kratos entered through, but on the ground floor, he is facing the direction Kratos has to go. *Perseus, in Greek mythology, was the great-grandfather of Hercules. *It is unknown what Perseus is famous for in the God of War mythos as Kratos was the one who killed Medusa. It is possible that Perseus is solely known for being a demigod. **He may have killed a lesser Gorgon or maybe even Stheno, as his shield has the face of a Gorgon engraved in it. *With the pre-order of God of War: Ascension, Perseus will be available as a playable character in multiplayer mode, along with Orion, Achilles and Odysseus, forming the Mythological Heroes Pack. This version of Perseus differs greatly from the God of War II version, wearing a full armor bearing a carving of Medusa's face on the back, and this appearance being non-canonical. *Despite their lengthy confrontation, Kratos never says a single word to Perseus. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:God Of War Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Related to Hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fighters Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Grey Zone Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Fantasy Villains